Sailor Earth
by Enhas
Summary: An account of a new Sailor Senshi, and her adventure. Set during Sailor Stars.


Author's Note: I don't own Sailor Moon or anything to do with it, and this is strictly a non-profit only thing.

Just a quick idea that I had. It's about a "new Senshi", but it might not be what you think..

* * *

My name is Alicia Norris. The year is 2002, I am twenty-two years of age and I am studying abroad in Japan. It's a really nice place once you get used to the language and customs..

But anyway, I'm sure you don't care to hear about my studies. No, most people who look up anything to do with Japan only look for one thing: the Sailor Senshi. If you have been living under a rock for the past ten years or so, the short story is that they are a group of women that have magical powers and fight monsters to save the world. Really.

This is my story as a Sailor Senshi, and what I have learned because of it.

* * *

Six years ago, I managed to be one of a lucky few to be accepted for an exchange program to Japan. It's not something that many get, and to tell the truth I was very excited.. because of the Sailor Senshi.

I was completely obsessed. I loved the power and grace that they showed, and that they broke the male _Superman_ stereotype. Soon, I'd collected everything of them that I could find and would spend hours on end in my room. And this was _before_ I went to Japan. All I wanted to do was meet them, and to be one of them.

Then the dreams came.

After being in Japan for a few months, I started to have the same dream over and over again. It was always the same thing.. a shadowed figure would tell me that I was "Sailor Earth", and that I had a destiny for which I was not awoken for yet. However, I'd always wake up before I could ask the figure anything. At times I'd even be crying.

Somehow, I just knew it. All the other planets were accounted for: Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune and Pluto.

Eventually, I decided to take my destiny into my own hands after having a dream to tell me to go out and fight. I made my own Senshi Fuku, much like Sailor Jupiter's (for she is my favorite).. only the bows and skirt were dark green and brown respectively, instead of pink and green.

And then, dressed as Sailor Earth I went out one night just looking for trouble.. which I soon found. By that time, Tokyo was being attacked yet again by even more monsters. That didn't concern me though, because I was soon going to become who I was born to be, and meet the Senshi!

The monster appeared vaguely human. It looked at me for a few moments (likely noticing my Senshi Fuku) before charging at me in a blind rage.

I didn't know what to do.

I was too slow.

It knocked me to the ground, and drove a sharp claw directly into my unprotected left leg.

I hissed in pain, but managed to duck away for a few mere moments. Remembering more of my dream, I knew what I had to do.

Somehow, I stood up as if my strength was renewed.. that I was unstoppable. "Hold it right there, dark creature! You will not harm any innocents on my watch! In the name of the Earth, I will punish you!"

I held my hands high in the air. My moment had come.

"Sailor Earth, Power Up!"

Silence.

Nothing happened.

Strangely, the monster in front of me did not attack. It did something far worse. It laughed.

I said the phrase over and over again, before my injured leg gave out and I fell.

"Well, well.. what do we have here?" A female voice said, somewhere behind me. "Not who I am looking for, but you can still be of some use!"

I tried to get to my feet, and to just get out of there. The monster didn't follow, and I couldn't see where the woman was. I didn't get very far before I felt something hit my chest, and something like an open flower appeared on me. It was very hard to breathe. My eyes rolled back in my head and I knew no more.

* * *

I awoke in a hospital, with my left leg suspended in the air by a cast. Surprisingly, both Sailors Moon and Mars were both standing on either side of my bed. Moon leaned down to look at me, and then told Mars that I was awake.

I didn't know what had happened. My Senshi powers didn't work, but at that moment I didn't care! I was meeting two of my favorite people in the whole world!

"You gave us quite a scare." Mars said. "You weren't like the others.. you almost didn't make it."

I was too excited to care about my pain or anything else. "Oh my God! I can't believe I'm finally meeting you! Well, my favorite is Jupiter but you two are okay too I guess! My name is Alicia! I really like.."

"Be quiet!" Moon yelled. "You nearly died, and all you care about is if you meet us?"

"Sailor Moon, not so loud! We don't want anyone else to know we're here! It's after hours, too!"

"Oh, right. Sorry." Moon said, then turned back to me. "It's the first time that we've met someone like you."

"And you have a lot to learn about us." Mars said, sitting down on a chair to my right. "I know that we have fans, but it's not fun and games."

I didn't know at that time what they were saying. Maybe they knew who I was and wanted to train me? Yes, that had to be it. "I am Sailor Earth, and I was trying to do my duty.. but I have no experience."

Both Senshi looked at each other for a moment. Then Mars spoke to me.

"No, you are not. There is no Sailor Earth, and there never will be. Do you realize how much of a fool you've been, you could have been killed! We knew that a day like this would come, when someone would be so deluded that they thought they were one of us!"

"Mars! Don't be so mean!" Moon said.

"No, she needs to hear the truth before she does any more damage to herself or to anyone else. You are _not_ a Senshi, and for your sake I hope that you will never be! It's not fun! I don't look at myself as a superhero, and sometimes I regret who I am. But I have to do what I have to do. You're lucky, Alicia! We fight to defend the world so people like you can live normal lives!"

I started to cry. I didn't want to listen to her. This was my first (and only) time of meeting the Senshi, and this is how they acted toward me?

"But.. but I had dreams. They told me who I am! I'm one of _you_!"

This time, Moon spoke up. "No, Mars is right. You're not, and your dreams are wrong. Trust me when I say that we know whether someone is a Senshi, and you aren't one of them. I'm sorry."

I started feeling drowsy. Obviously, the Senshi had did something to me to wake me up and it was wearing off. "But, I was so sure.."

"Well, at least you're fine now." Mars said. "You were turned into a monster, a _Phage_.. and you were really hard to take down. But for some reason you were quite difficult to heal."

"It was like you didn't _want_ to come back." Sailor Moon said, walking a few steps closer to Mars. "But I managed to save you, I always try my best you know!"

I smiled at her. "I'm sorry that I put you though this, I don't know what I was thinking. Please forgive me."

"Already done. Just don't go and do something like this again."

I'm not sure which one of the two said that, because I was in blackness again before I knew it. When I woke up, they were gone but I noticed a "Get Well Soon!" card on the table to the left of my bed, with the top signature being _Sailor Moon_. For being such a great defender of Earth, her writing style was pretty crude.

* * *

I still have that card.

I've never seen any of the Senshi again, nor have there been any monster attacks. I still live in Japan.

And thus, this was my very short story as a Sailor Senshi.. albeit a false one who nearly got herself killed. I didn't exactly recover overnight, it took quite some time before I overcame my Senshi-addiction. Eventually, my dreams went away.

I donated most of my Senshi items, only keeping the signed card and a few other things. I burned the torn remains of my "Senshi Fuku", and it was uplifting to do so. I was closing a door on an ugly chapter in my life, and opening a new one.

And as of now, I have a wonderful boyfriend and am living my own life instead of chasing after a dream.

Well, that's all I have to say. I'm not the best of writers, but this is how I remembered it. As a final note, I do wonder why it's been so cold outside lately. Though, it's probably nothing.

* * *

Author's note: This is an idea that came to me very suddenly, and is much different than anything else I've written.


End file.
